I will find you
by dana.hodgson.56
Summary: Abby and McGee are dating, then it goes horribly wrong when she is kidnapped! McABBY and other team members. Was called 'McABBY files' changed due to new storyline idea ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**I do not own NCIS. Please leave reviews, More chapters will be added soon :)**

**Enjoy!**

**The question**

Groaning, Mcgee sluggishly raised himself off his lumpy bed. He stared at his calander to see what the date was. It was Friday 14th February. _"Oh crap, it's valentines day. And here i am on my own, alone" _Mcgee thought sullenly. _"I can't sit around here all day i have to get to work!"_

Meanwhile Down in the lab, Abby was already working. Well she slept in the lab as she hated going home because that means she'd have to face the emptiness of her house. Frowning, Abby decided it was time for some music. She flipped a switch on her stereo and let the motivational Rock songs wake her up. _"I wonder what Mcgee's up to, he's probably doing a background check on his computer. Very boring" _Abby giggled.

2 hours later, Tony arrived. Mcgee watched as he slumped on his chair by his untidy desk. Tony then began to file some cold cases that were supposed to be done last month. _"maybe Vance has told him he needs to do them or he could looses his job?"_ Mcgee shrugged and focused his attention to a very gorgeous Abby strolling towards him. The sight of her made poor Tim Mcgee's heart melt and sink further and further. He knew she would never forgive him for the awkward break up, but he felt as if he couldn't live without her.

Abby noticed how Tim was looking at her. She threw a quick _"are you okay?" _look. Which instantly brought Tim back to the real world. He nodded a quick reply. Mcgee blushed and looked directly at his computer. _" C'mon Tim! Get it together. Just ask her out" _Mcgee yelled to himself in his head.

Breathing loudly, he rose from his chair and strolled to Abby. However, Mcgee was bound to make a mistake and he did as he tripped on the corner of his desk an fell flat on his back. Tony Guffawed and Abby frowned at Tony "Don't you have some filing to do?" Abby glared angrily towards Tony.

"Are you okay Tim? Abby chirped. Mcgee stared into her lovely Hazelnut eyes, his heart ached for her. _" I can do this, I have to hurry before Gibbs comes in or im screwed!"_ Tim racked his brain for a decent way to approach her. Mcgee smiled, "Abby" He began slowly "Will you be my valentine?" the rest of the words came out in a blur. Mcgee closed his eyes. "I know things weren't working out when we first tried 8 years ago, But im ready now i will never hurt you like that again, i promise" Mcgee opened his eyes and sat up.

Abby was frozen in place. She could sense Tony's piercing glare of curiosity. _"What do i say? Am i ready to try again with him? Yes, Yes i am. Tim is the only guy who see's me for me and i-i need him." _Abby's face reddened. "Mcgee, Of course i will be your valentine. And i forgive you for before." Mcgee smiled and so did Abby. Tonight they are going on a date!

... AFTER NOTE:

I really love McABBY and was appalled by the lack of McABBY on this site.

Sooo... What sort of date shall these go on?

Let me know in the reviews

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I'm back with a second! So i just want to say thanks for the reviews, they are very helpful.**

**So i have just asked some people to be my Beta reader. **

**I will try to make chapters longer, but i have very short time on my hand at the moment.**

**Breaking Rule #12**

It had been over an hour since Mgcee had asked Abby to become his valentine and already the team was noticing a drastic change in Mcgee's mood. Even Gibbs had started to notice something was different, and he didn't like it.

As usual Gibbs nipped out to grab his extra strong coffee, while the team got up to their usual shenanigans behind the bosses back Tony grinned as he filled up a water balloon to throw at Mcgee. "Mcgee lets see how you like an early bath" he mumbled to himself.

_Speaking of the devil _Tony thought as Mcgee walked towards his desk. With eyebrows raised he turned to Tony "Uh..Tony..." Mgcee began, struggling to get his words out. Tony placed the water balloon on his desk and spun around on his chair to face his comrade "Yes, my fellow Goth lover" Tony flashed his 1000 watt smile. Mcgee began twiddling his thumbs nervously "I-I need your help"

"Yes well so do i" Gibbs interrupted as he strolled in and grabbed his Gun and credentials. "C'mon grab your gear, we have a dead navy officer" he informed as he stormed towards the elevator. Tony and Mcgee exchanged looks.

On the crime scene, Mcgee began to get extraordinary nervous. _What if she cancels on me? Were shall i take her? What will i wear? _Mcgee though anxiously. Sweat began to dew on his neck, it became difficult for him to breath. Mcgee dashed away from the crime scene while Gibbs and Tony's backs where turned.

"I don't have time to get to work, i have to sort out my date!" Mcgee Muttered angrily."Okay so i'll tell Gibbs and Tony that my Dad wants me to get him some painkillers, that should give me enough time to sort things out" Mcgee smiled in anticipation. Feeling a lot calmer Mcgee walked back to the team, only to be greeted by a glare from Gibbs. Mcgee gulped. "I..uh got a phone call boss, From my dad, he wants me to get him some painkillers." Mcgee lied. Hoping for it to have worked Mcgee bit his lip drawing some blood. "you better get to him then" Gibbs mumbled as he got back to taking pictures of the dead Petty Officer. Mgcee smiled and stalked off _Gibbs can be so gullible at times _Mcgee thought.

3 hours later in the lab, Abby was bored. So bored that she was actually considering a new tattoo. "Bert, which one shall i get? The dragon one or the Spider one?" Abby asked her stuffed hippo otherwise known as Bert. _It's no use. _Abby thought. "I think you should get the spider one, it'll look gorgeous on you" Replied a gruff voice. Startled, Abby spun around to see a very dashing Mcgee. In front of her was Mcgee wearing a Grey tuxedo with a purple shirt and tie. His hair had been freshly shaven.

"Mcgee, you look very..." Abby trailed off as Mcgee walked up to her and handed her a box neatly wrapped in Black wrapping paper with white spiders. Abby grinned excitedly. "Happy Valentines day" Mcgee kissed the top of her forehead and pulled her into a constricting hug. Breathlessly Abby pulled apart from Mcgee. "you should be at a crime scene, what are you doing here?" Abby murmered to Mcgee. "I'm breaking rule twelve Abby"

**AFTER NOTE:**

**Yeah this is another short chapter as i have about an hour a day for writing fan fictions.**

**So, i have decided to make this into a different type of story. It will be centered on McABBY i will call it the McABBY Files... **

**Also reviews are much apprieciated. More chapters will be added so please follow this story if you want more McABBY.**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

**I am so sorry for the long wait, School is currently taking over my spare time. **

**I just wanted to thank you all for the lovely and helpful reviews. Honestly, it makes me feel that i am a good writer. **

**Not much McABBY in this chapter, This is basically Tony and McGee having a laugh and Gibbs finding out about Abby and McGee...**

**Again i do not own NCIS as if i did Ziva would never have left and she would be married to Tony.**

**It all goes to hell**

Gibbs had noticed some drastic changes in his teams behavior, especially McGee and Abby. _Speak of the devil_Gibbs mused as the Probie and the eccentric forensic investigator strolled past Gibbs desk arguing about computer hacking or something. Gibbs shrugged, he'd never understand that malarkey. Gibbs decided it was time to get some coffee.

Meanwhile Tony was on the verge of an Existential crisis. He began questioning his very existence."Tony are you alright?" McGee asked a non-existent Tony. "no McGee i'm not" Tony looked towards his colleague with deep sadness. McGee sighed. _Oh Tony..._ McGee got the hint that Tony needed some alone time.

McGee began to make his way to see Abby. When he bumped into Gibbs, knocking his newly bought coffee all over his shirt. _Oh crap! _McGee thought. He was surely getting into some trouble for this. "B-Boss i am so-" McGee began but was silenced by Gibbs stare. McGee grimaced waiting for the slap around the head. Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows "you in a rush McGee?" McGee began to shift uncomfortably. "uh..yeah boss, i was going to see Ab- if Abby found any info on the mystery gun" McGee was not one to lie to his boss not after the incident with his sister. "well, you can do that then i want you to buy me another goddamn coffee!" Gibbs yelled and then stalked off.

Eventually, McGee made his way down to the lab to Abby. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, Abby gladly accepted. "Whats wrong Tim?" Abby asked. McGee loved it when Abby used his first name. "I think Gibbs is onto us" McGee sighed enjoying the warmth of Abby. "I wish Gibbs never had that stupid rule" Abby Moaned. McGee pulled back and stared into her ocean blue eyes. He inched closer still with his eyes open.

Unexpectedly, Tony strolled in. "Oh jeez, couldn't you two smooch somewhere else" Tony pleaded to them. McGee pulled away and shot Tony a 'Go away' look. Tony stuck his tongue out at McGee. "What ya' got McAbby?" Tony asked with a hint of smugness. McGee balled his hands into fists. Abby rolled her eyes, _boys... _she thought. "we found out that the prints found on the M4A1 rifle belonged to Lance Corporal John Takeshi, His record is spotless. Turns out he has no family on record which is rather odd..." Abby rambled. But Tony wasn't interested in Abby's discoveries, he was interested on how he was going to prank McGee.

Back at the squad room Gibbs had returned with a fresh coffee. Sighing, Gibbs began to worry about his youngest member of the team. McGee was acting strange lately, he was more involved in his work and was always spending every moment of his free time down at the lab. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and shivered as the caffeine entered his mouth.

Without warning, McGee launched himself under Gibbs desk. "Uh..McGee?" Gibbs questioned. Raising an eyebrow he looked down at McGee who was peering anxiously through the gaps of the desk. "shh boss." McGee hushed. Gibbs looked around to notice an irritated Tony dash towards him. Tony looked around. Gibbs could see that Tony was carrying shaving foam and silly string. "Have you seen McGee" Tony asked Gibbs politely. Rolling his eyes Gibbs pointed under his desk. Smiling Tony bent down and squirted a shocked McGee with his apparatus.

"Thanks a lot Tony" McGee moaned as he pulled off his Silver blazer and tossed it onto his desk chair. McGee really wanted to throttle Tony at this point as he can be so irritating. "Well McGeek maybe if you weren't so busy smooching Miss Sciuto and actually doing your job then i wouldn't have to attack you" Tony grinned. Completely forgetting Gibbs was there Tony began to launch into his story of how his plan came to be. Gibbs on the other hand was furious. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Gibbs yelled to his junior field agent who cowered behind Tony. McGee gulped _Oh crap, oh crap he's going to kill me _McGee panicked. Gibbs Balled his hands into fists "You know the rules! Rule twelve, NEVER date a co-worker!" Gibbs exclaimed. McGee began to feel the fury build up inside of him "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" McGee bursts out "I LOVE HER" he blurted. McGee stalked towards the lift. _What have i done? _McGee worried.

**AFTER NOTE!**

**Yep, it's another small one. **

**So McGee has confessed his love for Abby to Gibbs and he is not happy. **

**what happens next? **

**Stay tuned to find out! (always wanted to use that phrase!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading my previous chapter!**

**i bet you're all wondering 'another chapter! already!?'**

**Yep, If you haven't read the other chapter i recommend you do. **

**I still don't have a beta reader and i'm thinking i don't need one, I'm going to make a case out of this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kidnapped!**

McGee has been dating Abby for a month now and during that month it has not gone so well. For starters Gibbs has started to treat McGee as an outsider, Tony has invented a new name for him and Abby 'McAbby' and even Vance has found the circumstances rather humorous. Oh it got worse alright...

At the squad room only McGee was present. Everyone else has mysteriously been called up to Vance's office immediately, even Palmer was needed. McGee felt the loneliness wash over him, he felt left out, unwanted. McGee began to choke up. "Probie!" Tony yelled at his favorite victim of pranks. McGee sat straight and coughed to remove the dreadful feeling. Feigning a smile McGee asked "What did Vance want?" Tony halted, looking rather nervous. His face began to clam up. He gulped racking his brain for something to say. "We have a special case to work on McGee" Gibbs strolled past Tony giving him a fright.

"y-yeah, we do" Tony chuckled nervously as he grabbed his backpack and made his way to the elevator. Gibbs was next to grab his gear and stroll off. Gibbs hesitated for a second "McGee, i'm sorry for that argument" Gibbs eye's were saddened as he carried on making a way to the elevator. _Why now? why apologize to me now after all this time _McGee pondered. He tapped his fingers on his dull desk for a short while before saying "What the hell?" and began making his way out of the Navy Yard.

Back at the apartment, McGee sprawled himself on his sofa pondering over what happened at work. Questions were brewing in his mind but he couldn't find the answers. McGee decided he will spend the rest of the day at home since he was not needed at NCIS. McGee shuddered he felt as if someone walked over his grave.

Buzz! Went McGee's phone "wonder who that could be?" McGee asked himself. He picked up his Iphone and answered the call.

"McGee here"

"McGee were are you?" It was Abby.

"Well i came in only to find out i'm not needed"

"What happened Tim?"

" You were all called into Vance's Office about some mission and i wasn't needed so i went home" McGee explained

"Oh Timmy" Abby sensed the hurt in McGee's Voice. She knew he was very sensitive about been left out.

"I'm fine, So what did you want?"

"I just wanted to call"

"I'm flattered, there's something i need to tell you" Tim began

"Tim help me!" Abby shouted

"Abby?" McGee Yelled.

Still no reply. In fact the phone was disconnected. McGee dashed to his Porsche and ran the engine. He dialed Gibbs number.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Boss we have a problem"

**After note!**

**What do you think?**

**What has happened to Abby...**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
